Dualidad
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Ella es la mendiga que hace todo lo que le piden. Él es el caballero que no puede hacer nada más de lo que debe. Las apariencias engañan a los sentidos y deja que vean sólo lo que quieren ver.


Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto #34: Adaptando un clásico del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Esta historia fue beteada por Kristy SR. ¡Gracias!

* * *

 _«Sitting here all alone in the middle of nowhere, don't know which way to go._

 _There ain't so much to say now between us._

 _There ain't so much for you; there ain't so much for me anymore.»_

That's why you go away, Michael Learns to Rock.

* * *

Primavera de 1923.

18 de marzo.

Pasó dos meses desde la ruptura con Amelie Cooper. Ella fue la novia de Thomas durante dos años. Lo que lo atrajo hacia ella fue la pasión que demostró Amelie ante el cuidado de la vida silvestre, la perseverancia al no permitir que los comentarios indiscretos la detuvieran. Amelie no pertenecía a la misma clase social que él, Diane Beckett y Grace Evanston. Pese a eso, se podía decir que los Cooper estaban bien acomodados en la alta sociedad. No eran tan ricos como los Riddle, y por eso estuvo prohibido que Thomas fuera cordial con ella. «Incómodo, ¿no es así?». «En realidad…», trató de responder. No pudo. Amelie mostró una exquisita madurez cuando sus padres desaprobaron su relación. «Un poco, sí». Y Amelie le sonrió.

Todo terminó cuando Thomas cumplió dieciocho años. No fue necesaria una explicación: ya no se sintió correcto que estuvieran juntos. Todo se desvaneció tan inadvertidamente como comenzó.

Las opiniones de la gente se volvieron a concentrar en quién sería la próxima señora Riddle. Extrañó que, hacía años, su madre se quejara sobre que le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en aprender qué cubiertos usar en qué situación. Thomas Ryddle I y Mary Ryddle eran los magnates más reconocidos y más excéntricos de Little Hangleton. Si alguien quería saber si algún lugar era apropiado para la alta sociedad, había que escuchar la opinión de Mary Riddle; si alguien quería asegurarse que el negocio crezca, debía atender a los consejos de Thomas I.

Al ser el sucesor, debía preservar el orgullo de la familia. No tenía hermanos ni más familia que sus padres. A los ocho años no comprendió los detalles importantes que eran vitales —más de lo debido—. Hubo una época oscura donde la familia Riddle no poseía las mismas facilidades que hoy tenían.

Sin embargo, los antepasados se encargaron de amasar una fortuna que cuidaban celosamente. A veces, una parte de dicha fortuna iba para los orfanatos de Little Hangleton. «Tenemos que mantener la buena estima que han depositado en nosotros; tenemos que asegurarnos de siempre ser los primeros en la sociedad», dijo su padre. «El entendimiento llegará cuando tú seas mayor y estés a un paso de heredar los bienes que te pertenecen por derecho de nacimiento», añadió su madre.

De pequeño, fue vergonzoso que le hubieran nombrado en base al actual patriarca. Sus padres seguirían a su lado, pero ya no tendrían la autoridad para decirle cómo manejar la economía de la familia, lo que podía y no podía hacer. Sería libre en una manera retorcida que la mayoría no soñaría con tener. «No se cambia. Nunca. Debes estar orgulloso que no tengas que ensuciarte igual que esos campesinos».

Los campesinos le parecían… entrañables. Nunca había lidiado personalmente con uno. Tampoco sabía qué esperar de un primer encuentro y mucho menos se creía que «los campesinos era gente que lo perjudicaría», como solía decir su padre. No le parecían malos, pero no se veía conviviendo con uno de ellos.

Había ganado diez premios en salto ecuestre. La equitación era su pasión desde que había decidido que le encantaba la sensación de romper la barrera del viento. Estaba planificando crear el Manège Riddle. Le daba igual qué opinión tuviera su madre o la postura que adoptara su padre, sólo tenía que esperar a que el momento fuera el adecuado y empezaría la construcción.

Arrugó la nariz. Intentó pensar en cómo lo haría funcionar. Era un proyecto que él llevaría a cabo, sin que nadie le estuviera diciendo cómo tenía que hacerlo mientras se basaba en los planos que había diseñado. Nunca lo iba a decir en voz alta pero a veces se irritaba que todo el mundo le dijera de que sus ideas eran un malgasto de energía y recursos, independiente de que Thomas se lo preguntara o no. Era complicado mantener un buen humor para aguantar los comentarios de «te lo dije» de su madre. Ella nunca se reprimió a sí misma, una cualidad exasperante.

La lección de equitación terminó. Aunque se mantenía impasible en el exterior, estaba aburrido. Saludó a las encantadoras jovencitas que sólo le querían por el dinero; no lo expresó, no es propio de un caballero. Suspiró. Cambió de rumbo y se dirigió a la parte menos frecuentada de la ciudad, esperando que nadie lo siguiera. No era de buena clase, carecía de todos los lujos con lo que creció y le hacía falta muchísimo para recibir el visto bueno de los Riddle. Pese a eso, era fascinante ver qué tipo de distinciones había entre ambos mundos tan desiguales pero que sin uno no existía el otro.

La gente se comparaba entre sí. Siempre. Se infravaloraba o sobrevaloraba. Era una ley que nunca cambiaría a través del tiempo.

—Alguien debería poner unas velas por aquí —dijo. El sol se ocultó y, de tener catorce, se hubiera preocupado por la reprimenda de sus padres—. Igualmente es… interesante, supongo.

No era una palabra que le hiciera a justicia a lo que está pensado. No insultaría el trabajo del jardinero. Unos minutos después, acabó en las cercanías de una casucha que parecía que se iba a desplomar con el menor soplido del viento y se compadeció por la familia que vivía ahí. Se iba a ir, pero vio que había una doncella que llevaba cuatro canastos que lucían pesados mientras caminaba con un tobillo roto, eso o el zapato se le rompió. Instintivamente corrió hacia ella y le ayudó, se regañó por no haberse presentado antes y espera que no la haya insultado.

La doncella no estaba en una época favorable, por decirlo cortésmente.

—Te lo agradezco, pero siento decir que me encargaré yo —dijo. Tenía una linda voz. No era forzada, no se podía usar para soltarlas risitas que estaba acostumbrado a oír—. Soy Mérope —se presentó sin humor y sin sonreír.

—Thomas. Estoy a su servicio, hermosa dama —dijo, de la manera en que estaba acostumbrado. Mérope lo notó ya que se alejó de él, aunque no hizo amago de recuperar los canastos. Eran pesados, más de lo que parecía a simple vista. La doncella tenía fuerza—. No he querido insultarla —se disculpó.

Mérope asintió. Está apagada y la vida parecía haberse desquitado de ella de un modo del que no se recuperaría; y, aun así, fue cordial con él. Agradeció no haberle dicho que era un Riddle o quizá nunca pudieran estar caminando junto a ella, en silencio, sin suponer que ella estaba aceptándolo ya que no tenía otra alternativa. Se sintió fuera de lugar cuando Mérope abrió la puerta: la madera estaba roída, las persianas estaban remendadas una y otra vez, los muebles estaban mugrientos y fueron utilizados hasta el desgaste, el suelo se desprendía y chirriaba a cada paso que ella daba. No entra. Ni siquiera pensó en lo molesto que era notar que la tela de las persianas se parecía dolorosamente al vestido de Mérope.

Colocó los canastos cerca de la puerta. Se despidió y se marchó. Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, pensó en lo cómoda que vio a Mérope. Algunos campesinos se exaltaban, por así decirlo, cuando alguien de alta sociedad socializaba con ellos, se esmeraban en aparentar ser quién no eran. Ellos trataban de corregir la manera en que pronunciaban las palabras. De arrastradas a «perfectamente» articuladas. A Mérope nada de esto le importó, permitió que Thomas viera cómo era su día.

24 de marzo.

Hacía años que se había acostumbrado a las esporádicas muestras de amabilidad hacia la mendiga del pueblo.

Mérope causaba una curiosa mezcla de compasión y repulsión hacia las personas que la veían pasar. «¿Por qué engendrar más hijos si no podías mantener al que ya tenías?» era la pregunta que más había escuchado de niña. La gente no parecía entender que Morfin y Mérope no habían pedido nacer en un hogar disfuncional y carente de cualquier sentimiento positivo.

La primera vez que aprendió que la vida siempre podía empeorar fue a los siete años cuando su madre les abandonó. Recordaba haberlos oído pelear desde que era muy pequeña, pero le llamó la atención que su madre le espetara a su padre que se fuera al infierno. Ella nunca volvió después de eso porque jamás quiso formar parte de los Gaunt. «Una imbécil, una arpía que nunca apreciará lo que hago por nosotros», les comentó su padre cuando Morfin exigió una explicación.

La familia Gaunt había sido parte de la alta sociedad del mundo mágico en antaño. Hacía siglos que habían perdido las riquezas gracias a la poca consciencia de las generaciones pasadas, quienes se vieron afectados por la endogamia inconmensurable que hubo en su sangre. Su padre solía maldecir a sus antepasados, con excepción de sus bisabuelos, quienes carecieron de la sensatez necesaria para preservar el dinero.

«La noble casa Black es igual a nosotros, pero ellos todavía son alguien en el mundo mágico», solía decir cuando se pasaba con el whisky de fuego, gritando y destruyendo todo lo que tendría que reparar al día siguiente.

¿Por qué le dolió la deserción de su madre?

Las únicas frases que ella y su hermano habían recibido fueron «Lo estropeaste todo», «Si no fuera por ti, tendría todo lo que deseé», «Perdí todo por Sorvolo, ¿y qué recibí a cambio? ¡Un estúpido por marido!», «Ustedes son patéticos». Hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar que su padre era un buen padre. Sorvolo Gaunt sólo era una figura más que iba y venía a su antojo, y que en algún momento se aburriría de ellos.

Recordó el cumpleaños número once de su hermano. Morfin fue feliz cuando recibió la carta de admisión a Hogwarts. «No irás»; al ser un mago, pudo haber conocido a las maravillas criaturas extraordinarias de las que no dejó de hablar; al ser un Gaunt, perdió la oportunidad.

Nadie quería ayudar a una familia que había caído del pedestal; no había galeones, no había educación, no había respeto en ninguno de los dos mundos… No había nada más que un par de desamparados con un padre con una gran imaginación, con grandes expectativas que excedían la realidad en la que vivían. Nunca hubo un padre cariñoso, una madre amorosa jamás existió; no había comida por días, no había nada que Mérope pudiera llamar como propio.

La familia Gaunt era una deshonra, una pérdida de espacio y de recursos. No solía ocupar energía en ser tomada en cuenta. No era estúpida, ¿de qué le iba a servir? Al final se iba a morir y no tendría dónde pudrirse, a no ser que fuera en la parte más profunda y poco explorada del bosque que tenían cerca de la casucha. En momentos como éste, cuando se ponía melancólica, se preguntaba qué habría pasado si su madre hubiera regresado.

¿Hubieran sido una familia en el sentido más retorcido de la palabra?

Aunque eran muy pobres, tenían la magia de su lado y eso los podía hacer felices mientras el Ministerio de Magia no notara que estaban infringiendo el Estatuto del Secreto. Hacía tiempo que su padre les había dicho que «Tendríamos que hacer una gigantesca estupidez para que alguien note que todavía existimos» aunque no explicó a qué se refería. A ninguno de los hermanos Gaunt les importó, en realidad; fue agradable descubrir que no morirían en el corto plazo.

Los juguetes que los hermanos tuvieron eran heredados, junto a los que Morfin rescató de la basura. Su hermano mayor actuó como un padre más que su padre biológico: le calmaba cuando se ponía susceptible, le cantó —o lo que él decía que era cantar— cuando no podía dormir o si había tenido una pesadilla, le traía cuentos cuando Mérope era más pequeña y, luego, los leía junto a ella; le enseñó los hechizos que se sabía, le prestaba y le regaló la varita de la bisabuela Gaunt. En ocasiones parecía que en esa casa sólo vivían Mérope y Morfin.

—Renuncié.

Fue el saludo que Morfin dio cuando entró en la casa. Hacía diez años que su padre había sido despedido por alguna excusa poco creíble que tenía que ver con su apellido, ya no había podido conseguir trabajo en el mundo mágico y se dedicó a explorar las cercanías de la ciudad; durante un buen tiempo su padre rechazó vehemente la idea de solicitar un empleo en el mundo muggle. «No me rebajaré a ese nivel», «estoy desesperado, pero tengo mi orgullo».

Sin embargo, cuando Morfin se cayó al agua en invierno y se enfermó, su padre no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo. Afortunadamente el sanador muggle lo consideró un «accidente que solía pasar cuando el hielo se fragmentaba» y no les cobró más de lo justo. Su padre tenía demasiada experiencia con gente que se aprovechada de ellos; él pudo enfrentarse a esos abusones, pero decidió que no lo haría.

Hacía dos años que Morfin terminó de decidir por seguir el ejemplo de su padre. Le dejó la varita a Mérope y emprendió la búsqueda en el mundo muggle. No tuvo tanta suerte. Los únicos trabajos que conseguía eran por ocasiones especiales; y los que eran permanentes no poseían buena paga, o quizá sí pero nadie daría nada por alguien que no había ido a la escuela. Morfin se había enfadado tantísimo con su anterior jefe que ya no lo aguantó, y renunció de nuevo. Mérope suspiró. A este ritmo ya no quedaría nadie en Little Hangleton que no supiera de la mala fama que se había hecho Morfin.

Su padre, gracias a Merlín, podía controlar su temperamento.

—Entiendo.

—Aun en contra de las órdenes de padre, iré al callejón Diagon —dijo Morfin notando que Mérope no había hecho un caos cuando recolectó frutillas del bosque. Debió asumir que esta vez sí había utilizado la magia para ayudarse—. No me importa si tengo que ser el asistente o limpiar la suciedad de los dragones. Ahí seré considerado como una persona sin valor en lugar de una herramienta desechable.

—¿Te tengo que preparar la cena?

Su padre ya le había comentado que no llegaría dentro de dos días. Él se había aliado a un comerciante que había llegado al pueblo. Era un novato que no había tenido idea de cómo hacer un buen negocio cuando su padre decidió enseñarle cómo se hacía —y posiblemente le insultó en el proceso—; antes de irse, le ofreció una asociación. Él se encargaba de vender o entregar los artículos a los pueblerinos y, en ocasiones, acompañaba a su socio en sus viajes. Esa era la parte que más le gustaba: la oportunidad de conocer más partes de Gran Bretaña.

—Sí. ¿Vendrás conmigo? Esta sería la primera vez que conoceremos el callejón Diagon —dijo su hermano. Mérope se encogió de hombros. Debía ser como cualquier otro callejón que conocía, con la diferencia que tenía magia en todas partes. Mérope respondió con un «supongo»—. Le dejaré una nota a padre.

Mérope asintió, sin decir nada más. Normalmente ella no pronunciaba palabra alguna a menos que Morfin o su padre le hicieran una pregunta directa o ella sintiera la necesidad de expresar a viva voz lo que pasaba por su mente; no era por timidez ni por compadecerse de sí misma —lo que hacía con frecuencia— sino porque no veía por qué alguien ocuparía su tiempo de esa manera.

¿Para qué hablar sino había nadie dispuesto a escucharla? ¿Para qué esforzarse en emitir su opinión si al final del día no habría hecho ningún cambio? Una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de su madre era lo mucho que criticaba a su padre cuando éste decidía animarlo, con promesas vacías y frases carentes de seguridad. «Eres patético», solía decirle, «pero yo soy peor por estar aquí contigo y estos mocosos».

Él solía contraatacar con «No son mocosos. Son nuestros hijos. Y a menos que quieras ser una inútil, haz tu trabajo, que yo hago el mío». Volvió a suspirar; lo que daría por haber tenido una infancia más o menos feliz con una familia que realmente estuviera ahí para ellos; sin embargo, era una fantasía de la que venía siendo hora que la dejara ir.

Su madre no tuvo ese aclamado instinto maternal del que había oído. ¿Por qué su madre simplemente no abandonó a su padre después de que su hermano naciera? Nada la obligaba a seguir con él, o eso suponía. Tendría que preguntárselo a su padre la próxima vez que lo vieran.

Mérope salió. Su hermano no requería que ella le dijera dónde le iba a estar esperando; su mente se centró una vez más en el famoso callejón Diagon, el cual abría las puertas a un montón de tiendas con víveres que le hubieran servido cuando eran más jóvenes. El otro lugar en el que nunca había estado era el andén nueve y tres cuartos, aunque a éste se lo imaginaba como la clásica línea ferroviaria en el que se transportaba su padre cuando debía ir de un condado a otro. Él aseguraba que nunca se adaptaría a este mundo, pero lo veía un poco menos asqueado de convivir con «la escoria del mundo», como los solía llamar.

—Vámonos —dijo Morfin mientras le ponía un par de hechizos defensivos a la casa.

La acción de Morfin carecía de sentido, pero lo que nadie sabía era que tenían en su poder una de las reliquias de los fundadores de Hogwarts; el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin. Lo habían conservado por más de diez generaciones, y lo protegían celosamente.

Entraron al Caldero Chorreante. Aunque el plan de Morfin era irse directamente al callejón Diagon, no perdería nada por pedirle al tabernero que le ofreciera un trabajo. Su hermano mayor no le tomaría importancia a si el tabernero le decía que sólo podía ser mesero. Mérope lo esperó mientras se sentaba en unas de las mesas más alejadas, viendo cómo su hermano y el tabernero se iban a la parte trasera del local. Miró la madera de la mesa; era vieja, pero a ella no le importaría si dicha madera estuviera en el suelo de su casa.

Morfin no se demoró en salir. Por su ceño fruncido, supo que había sido rechazado.

—Ya podemos irnos.

—Sí —dijo Mérope.

—No es culpa mía no haber estudiado —masculló su hermano—, no tuvo que reírse de mí.

09 de abril.

Iba a ser la estrella de su propio evento, finalmente se iba a convertir en el patriarca de la familia Riddle. Envió las invitaciones a cada uno de los conocidos de los señores Riddle y organizó la fiesta con la colaboración de Diane, por lo que sería totalmente inolvidable.

La cosa más importante de toda su vida sucedería mañana y no había nada que pudiera detenerlo, que pudiera estropear el buen ánimo que poseía en este momento. A pesar de que estuvo ansioso hacía unos días, se recordó que no se iba a sabotear a sí mismo por muy torpe que se pusiera y que, por una vez, su madre no trataría de entrometerse en sus asuntos. Él la amaba, por supuesto, pero se ponía un poco quisquillosa en algunas situaciones. Se repetía constantemente que la noche sería un éxito, era un mantra que le calmaba los nervios y le ayudaba a mantener la serenidad.

—Todo va a ir bien —prometió Diane. Su mejor amiga estaba ahí, acompañándole y recordándole que no debía perder la compostura. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había enterado que tenía un mal momento, pero no se lo iba a criticar. Admiró el broche de mariposa que adornaba su cabellera negra, el cual desentonaba con el resto del atuendo que ella andaba. Diane solía verse muy ufana en cada momento que estrenaba un nuevo vestido o era el centro de atención en cualquier gala, pero Thomas la conocía mejor—. Y después, podremos invitar a Grace y Evander Lovegood.

—¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? —preguntó Thomas—. Ellos tienen una temporada complicada con la llegada del bebé; aunque no sé quién la pasa peor. He oído que Grace está algo… impredecible por esta época, pero es Evander quien parece desvelado. Orgulloso, pero desvelado y agotado.

—Estoy completamente segura —dijo Diane—. No hay nada que no se resuelva cuando estás con amigos. Además, Grace me comentó que Evander está considerando ser un socio de la empresa Riddle. ¿Qué dices? ¿Una pequeña unión entre tú y Evander para asegurar que no vaya a cambiar de opinión?

—De acuerdo. Le enviaré una invitación —dijo Thomas—. ¿Te has dado cuenta que mamá asegura que entre nosotros habrá algo? No sé por qué le da por creer tales tonterías, pero me temo que se vaya a sobreexceder si no intercedemos.

—Hace tiempo que me resigné a que la señora Riddle piense lo que quiera. Nosotros sabemos que no nos vemos de esa manera, ¿qué más podemos hacer?

—La gente habla, Diane.

—La gente siempre habla. Les des un motivo o no, siempre estarán interesados en los que ganamos. Es lo que conlleva ser tan importantes para Little Hangleton —lo desestimó su amiga—. Además, la señora Riddle no se arriesgará a comprometerte con alguien a quién no ames. Ella te ama demasiado para arriesgarse a perder tu favor de esa manera. Eso, y mis padres jamás lo consentirán. ¿Invitarás a Amelie?

—No será bien recibida —dijo Thomas—. Dudo que Amelie quiera importunar. Aun así, le preguntaré. Y ya sé qué respuesta me dará: «Te deseo la mejor suerte de todas. Nos veremos pronto, Tom».

Diane entrecerró los ojos. Thomas aparentó interés en uno de los retratos —que iba a quemar cuando la mansión fuera de su propiedad. Antes ya lo era, pero no habría repercusiones para él si esperaba un poco más—. Le incomodaba que Diane tuviera la capacidad de hacerle sentir como si se estuviera equivocando una vez más, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que habían atrapado comiéndose todos los dulces en el desván.

Todo iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante. No podría ir a las fiestas que él quisiera hasta la hora que se le antojara, y tampoco viajaría y regresaría dentro de un mes o dos. Estaría confinado en la mansión, sin saber qué hacer en la mayor parte del tiempo. El Manège Riddle se construiría rápido, de eso estaba seguro, y luego tendría que buscarse un nuevo pasatiempo o practicar equitación por más horas.

Dos días había pasado. La fiesta se llevó a cabo y terminó a la medianoche. Se quedó en la solitaria mansión mientras meditaba en qué podía hacer para no ser recordado como un Riddle más en la historia familiar. Estimaba muchísimo el trabajo que su padre había hecho a lo largo de los años, ¿cómo iba a cumplir las expectativas que los demás pusieron en él si no sabía qué hacer? ¿Qué era lo que podría hacer para que el apellido Riddle fuera recordado, en base a la grandeza y honor que traía consigo?

Sea lo que sea, tenía que ser cuidadoso. Los rumores se expandían con rapidez; no había necesidad que fuera real para que el daño estuviera hecho o para que la reputación de una persona se pudiera recuperar. Salió al balcón y contempló las estrellas del firmamento. Era maravilloso cómo estaban ahí, titilando y deslumbrando a quién sea que se interesara en ellas.

La flecha del cazador Orión siempre apuntaba hacia adelante. Siempre. Sin importar en qué posición la viera o en qué ángulo se encontraba, la flecha le indicaba que tenía que seguir su camino a pesar de todas las dificultades que se encontrara por el camino. Nadie comprendía su fascinación por aquella trágica historia de amor, ¿acaso eso importaba? Había tantas suposiciones de lo que pudo interferir en la vida de un par de enamorados —desde la protección de un hermano o la promesa que se hizo aquella— pero siempre había una luz al final del sendero que los llevaría a un lugar más apropiado.

Fue al establo. Acarició el hocico de Dominó y lo llevó a dar un paseo. Le hacía falta la sensación de libertad, la certeza de que nada podría salir mal. Tuvo cuidado con las ramas que había botado la tormenta de la semana pasada, saltándolas o rodeándolas. En algún momento se sintió observado y le entró curiosidad. A menos que también estuviera a caballo, Thomas tenía la ventaja de la velocidad.

—¿Thomas? —dijo alguien con un curioso tono de voz.

Prefirió sonreírle a Mérope en vez de inquietarse ante la visión de encontrarse con la doncella caminando por el peligroso bosque. Mérope vivía en un área donde los demás no solían entrar a menos que quisieran demostrar lo que valían.

En su opinión, había maneras más seguras de probar que eran valientes que arriesgarse en un bosque donde lo extraordinario estaba en cualquier ruta que uno escogiera. La palabra extraordinario no era utilizada en el sentido positivo que había, sino en uno más tétrico y espeluznante. Había historias de una silueta masculina apareciéndose en las profundidades y traumatizando a quien estuviera ahí, causándoles una estupefacción de la que no solían o no querían salir.

A veces se podía escuchar un «Mío. Mío. Protegeré lo que es mío», seguido una carcajada perturbadora y gritos de horror y pánico. ¿Cómo era que las autoridades no descubrían lo que verdaderamente sucedía? ¿Nadie tenía el coraje para aventurarse por ahí?

Mérope se le quedó mirando, por unos minutos. Se preocupó. Se veía más afligida de la última vez que se encontró con ella. Sabía que no tenía el permiso para incurrir en aspectos privados de su vida, así que pensó en qué tipo de pregunta le podía hacer. ¿Y si ella fue atacada por las extrañas criaturas del bosque? ¿Y por qué la actitud tan reprimida de Mérope le hacía divagar? Por lo general no le interesaba qué tan poco comunicativas eran las personas con las debía relacionarse, ya que se ahorraban conversación innecesarias e insustanciales, pero Mérope era un caso diferente.

Ella se parecía a las demás personas que pasaban por situaciones difíciles de las que sólo había oído o leído, y ella se veía con una fuerza de voluntad firme pero oprimida. Sospechaba que era a voluntad y que sólo necesitaba una motivación para tratar de sobrevivir, de mantenerse en un buen estado de salud.

Mérope llevaba la cantidad de bayas para alimentar a tres personas. Sacudió la cabeza, despejándose la mente. Debería estar resolviendo su propia vida en vez de pensar en la de Mérope. ¿Pero qué había que resolver? ¿Los cubiertos que usaría, la excusa que daría al mayordomo en caso que él hubiera notado su ausencia, la explicación que otorgaría a sus padres si descubrían su expedición, el traje que usaría en el próximo evento…?

—¿Sucedió algo?

Thomas tardó en procesar la pregunta de Mérope. La muchacha había terminado su trabajo y le estaba viendo. Thomas no era bueno para deducir lo que transcurría en la mente de una persona sólo con ver su expresión corporal, aunque le conociera por años pero podía decir que Mérope lucía igual de abatida estructurando frases más largas o acortándolas.

—Soy el patriarca de los Ryddle —respondió. Ella se iba a enterar de todos modos—. Es un cambio. No bueno, no malo; sólo un cambio —dijo. «Un cambio que no sé cómo tomar», pensó para sí mismo—. ¿Y usted cómo está, señorita Mérope?

Su madre diría que no desperdiciara su educación con una chica como Mérope. Mientras que Mérope no le corrigiera, Thomas lo seguiría haciendo. La muchacha se tardó en responder. ¿Había cometido un error? ¿Había traspasado la línea sin proponérselo? No se disculpó por temor a interrumpir involuntariamente a Mérope.

—Viva.

—Entiendo.

La verdad era que Thomas no lo entendía. No era el tipo de respuesta que estaba acostumbrado a oír. ¿Por qué lo había dicho con una actitud impávida, como si fuera lo único que estuviera esperando o, peor, que ya no estuviera esperando? Ella limpió algunas bayas en la larga y desprolija falda de su vestido antes de ofrecerlas a Dominó. Fue un poco deprimente conocer a alguien tan joven que no le temía a la muerte.

Thomas todavía no estaba preparado para hacer su testamento, pese a que tendría que elaborarlo en algún momento de su vida. Probablemente Mérope era la única que aceptaba su propia mortalidad sin titubear en si estaría lista, en qué haría para que el último día de su vida fuera el mejor.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias —murmuró.

05 de mayo.

Los Gaunt vivían en un área que fue maldecida por los duendes durante una de las revoluciones y, al final de la misma, quedó magia residual que los magos no pudieron eliminar.

O no lo intentaron.

Mérope se entretenía viendo a través de la ventana. Desde el segundo piso observaba cómo esos pequeños animalitos muggles se perseguían entre sí, ya que sea que escaparan o que los colmillos o garras se incrustaran en el pelaje de la presa. Era un espectáculo que perdía el encanto luego de unos minutos. Mérope podía pasar todo el día en su lugar favorito de la casa si no tuviera responsabilidades que cumplir; no las hacía por ella, sino por su hermano y su padre.

No alcanzaba a ver cómo ayudaría que lucharan por sobrevivir, su hermano y su padre no se rendían fácilmente. Se suponía que tenía que animarla, para hacer que ella cambiara la visión que tenía acerca de todo. La vida no funcionaba así; no importaba cuántas veces le dijeran que estaba equivocándose otra vez, simplemente no era para ella.

Mérope no era una luchadora.

Era sólo una chica que vivía un día sí y un día también.

Oyó que la puerta se abrió, produciendo ese chirrido que resultaba muy molesto si su padre regresaba ya muy entrada la noche. Debía ser su hermano quien volvía de otra infructífera tarde en el callejón Diagon. A pesar que Morfin no se lo había dicho, Mérope estaba segura que Morfin probaría suerte en el callejón Knockturn; pertenecían a la familia Gaunt, sabían de maleficios y maldiciones que algunas personas ya ni recordaban o preferían fingir que nunca existió; ese no fue el caso.

Aparentemente desde que él se había encontrado al tabernero del Caldero Chorreante hacía cinco días, Morfin había decidido que buscaría un empleo que fuera más accesible para él. Había descartado todos los negocios que se veían elegantes o exigentes; y en los que sí había entrado, fue rápidamente expulsado.

Nadie quería a un mago que ni siquiera hizo los TIMO. En algunos negocios no era la primera pregunta que le hicieron, pero lo acabaron deduciendo. Los más educados lo habían echado, los demás se habían reído de él. «No me rendiré», le dijo luego de que Mérope se quedó observándole. «Debe haber algo para mí. Lo sé. Sé que lo encontraré». Después de ese día, Morfin no la volvió a invitar.

Ella estaba tocando los bordes de uno de los retratos que conservaban. Estaba deteriorado y decolorado, apenas se reconocía a los Gaunt que habían sido retratados ahí y, si se caía, acabaría fragmentándose en millones de pedazos, pero era uno de sus favoritos. Le recordó que ellos pudieron nacer en una época en la que todo fue espléndido para la familia Gaunt. Quizá no tenían aquella cuenta bancaria en Gringotts, pero sí obtenía los víveres para subsistir. La ropa se veía tan prolija, tan bien cuidada aunque no fuera nueva; echó un vistazo a su vestido.

Hacía un tiempo que ya no se avergonzaba de la ropa que vestía, de lo sucia que estaba o de la historia que tenían. Todo se reducía a una serie de acciones que ella debía cumplir para que su hermano y su padre pudieran continuar con su infructífera lucha por vivir.

La palabra se quedó en su mente. La imagen de aquel muchacho refinado apareció en sus pensamientos. Era extraño que Thomas Ryddle II no la aborreciera o fingiera que nunca la había conocido, que la tratara con un respeto que ella no merecía y que se quedara con ella hasta que hubiera terminado de recolectar las bayas. Pese a que no le incomodaba, le daba una curiosidad que hacía tiempo que ya no sentía. ¿Por qué alguien con una vida digna elegía ser cordial con alguien que no lo era?

Lo normal sería que eso los dividiera, que lo hiciera pensar que ella era inferior a él y que tenía encontrar algo mejor que hacer.

—¿Mérope? —preguntó su hermano con un tono de voz que no evidenció nada. Era lo único que ambos tenían en común. Ninguno se esforzaba en modular la voz a menos que fuera para quejarse de la nobleza, en el caso de Morfin; o para insinuar que el tema ya le aburría, en caso de Mérope. Ella se volteó. Su hermano bufó—. Te quería decir que conocí a Fortescue. Me contrató para que trabajara vendiendo helados en su negocio. Dime que padre no ha regresado. Las sobras no nos alcanzarán.

—No está aquí.

Su hermano notó que Mérope todavía tenía el retrato en sus manos. Morfin gruñó, tomó el retrato y lo colgó encima de la chimenea que se había apagado hacía minutos. La madera de la casa poseía tan poca resistencia que podían sentir el aire lo atravesaba a través de las ranuras que se estaban dañando aún más; el hechizo tenía que ser restaurado cada dos meses, pero su padre era el único que lo conocía y se olvidaba que tenía que enseñárselo a Morfin.

Mérope no había heredado el mismo talento que su hermano para los encantamientos; sin embargo, había descubierto que se defendía en pociones. No había aprendido a hacer muchas; no porque no quisiera, sino porque los ingredientes se habían agotado y no había cómo comprar más.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero ella solía usar sustitutos de vez en cuando. Eran fáciles de conseguir y Mérope se cercioraba que tuvieran una variante de las propiedades de las plantas mágicas; su padre y su hermano se disgustarían con ella. Su padre lo catalogaría como un ultraje para las sagradas tradiciones y su hermano dejaría de enseñarle. Lo último no era un impedimento en sí, pero ella prefería la compañía de su hermano a la de un libro.

Morfin estaba comiéndose lentamente la última rodaja de pan mohoso que les quedaba. Mérope se sentó en frente de él, sin tomar el pedazo que Morfin le había dejado; cuando la comida realmente escaseaba en la casa, los hermanos Gaunt tenían que elegir quién comería y quién no. La situación se volvía complicada cuando su padre estaba en casa, a él no le importaba nada más que empacar comida necesaria para el viaje pese a que eso conllevara a que los hermanos tuvieran que racionar todavía más lo que les quedaba.

Su hermano solía decir «vaya padre el que tenemos» en cada ocasión que eso ocurría. Mérope no podía decir si su hermano se enojaba con él, pero era evidente que no aprobaba la manera de actuar de su padre.

—Ya no me verás tan seguido —dijo Morfin. Mérope se encogió de hombros; Morfin no podía comer en silencio—. Me quedé para ver cómo tenía que hacer mi trabajo. Aunque sea una tienda de helados, llega bastante clientela a hacer pedidos o a quedarse con sus amigos. Me quedaré en el sótano. Fortescue insistió en que me fuera al ático. «Más iluminado», dijo. Pero no. Definitiva y absolutamente no me iré al ático.

—De acuerdo.

—Come.

—Sí, Morfin.

En el lapso de las siguientes dos semanas Mérope estuvo sola en casa, dejando que ésta se llenara de polvo y sin arreglar el vestido que se le rompió mientras estaba en el bosque. Rebuscaba en la basura por algo de comer: su padre iba a regresar pronto e iba a exigir que lo alimentara, además que se podía enfadar si descubría que dejó pasar la oportunidad de conseguir que no estuviera rancio, podrido, mordisqueado por ratones o en proceso de descomposición. Algunas características podían parecer similares, pero había una sutil diferencia en el sabor que los tres conocían muy bien. Mérope pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en el bosque. Era menos deprimente ser devorada por uno de esos grandes felinos que morir por hipotermia.

Su hermano le mantuvo al tanto de la situación. «Fortescue es un jefe interesante: no abusa de mí, no ha intentado aprovecharse de mí. Está tramando algo, lo voy a descubrir. Por ahora, me creeré el cuento del señor que no lastima a nadie», le comentó hacía dos días. Mérope asintió, concordando con su hermano. La gente siempre tenía una segunda intención macabra, era un hecho indiscutible.

Quizá Fortescue estaba esperando a que Morfin le tuviera confianza para demostrar quién verdaderamente era. Estaba segura que su hermano no le había contado a su jefe que él tenía familia, en caso de que Fortescue quisiera averiguar algo que usar contra los hermanos Gaunt. Posó los ojos en el suelo mientras estaba sentada a la par de una de las ramas que se había desprendido del árbol. No necesitó más que unas de esas ratas grandes y marrones se saltaran en ella para que cayera a su muerte.

Como muy pocas veces ocurría, iba a guiarse del recetario de la familia. Llevó al animal a su casa, lo dejó en el caldero y fue hacia la plaza de Little Hangleton. Aunque la gente era más distraída allá, por lo tanto no notarían la ausencia de sus productos, era su hermano quién se atrevía a robarles. Mérope simplemente vagaba por la plaza, recogiendo lo que la gente tiraba o librándolos de la fruta y verdura que nadie querría; encontró buenas y exquisitas opciones, no valía la pena el riesgo. Alguien lo iba a querer, se decía, podía hallar algo que realmente se viera un poco peor.

—Piérdete, escoria —se burló una chica, refinada y de buena cuna. Mérope no la volvió a ver—. Aparte de ser una rata ladrona, ¿eres sorda? He dicho que te pierdas. No queremos tus gérmenes, ¿verdad, amor?

—Por supuesto, dulzura —dijo un chico, bien vestido y cuyas manos nunca conocieron el valor del trabajo duro.

Mérope bajó la cabeza y deambuló por la plaza, oyendo las risas mal disimuladas de la pareja. Otro día molestando a la mendiga Gaunt, otro día sin saber por qué no cumplía el deseo de la gente y se dejaba morir. Mérope no era más que un desperdicio de espacio en una casa donde se sentirían complacidos con su ausencia. «¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano? Tus pociones inútiles no resuelven problemas», decía su padre.

«Ocúpate en algo que valga la pena, ¿o quieres ser una perdedora por el resto de tu vida? ¡Al menos, Morfin y yo intentamos vivir! Y tú… Tú ni lo aprovechas. Desagradecida arpía, seguro que también nos abandonarás». Morfin se cabreó cuando se enteró, pero no objetó. No la defendió, sólo le enseñó más del arte de fabricar pociones. «Ignora a padre» fue el consejo de su hermano. Y Mérope volvió a asentir. «Pretende que absolutamente nada existe. Yo lo hago constantemente», le confesó.

Mérope reunió un puñado de manzanas y una lechuga que halló en la basura. La envolvió en una manta que recuperó del lodo y lo abrazó, sin levantar su vista del suelo. «¿Y qué haces tú? ¿Vagando por ahí, soñando con historias que nunca serán realidad para ti? Adáptate a la realidad por una vez. Deja de aspirar a la grandeza. Nunca lo conseguirás, tú no eres nada», le dijo su padre en una ocasión.

Mérope se encogió sobre sí misma; una vez ella encontró una vieja fotografía de sus padres: Mérope era la versión descuidada, andrajosa, sucia, inservible… La carga que su madre había dejado a un mago que atacaba verbalmente a su hija en un mal día, la persona por la que su hermano no abandonaba la casa Gaunt. Ella era la razón por la que nunca avanzaban o empeoraban.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Mérope?

Era Thomas. Se le quedó mirando, notando que era la tercera vez que se encontraban y que se sentía inquieta. ¿Por qué no la insultaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba como si estuviera preocupado por ella, cuando ambos sabían que no era así? ¿Qué había hecho Mérope que provocó que Thomas la escogiera como su víctima? Ella se volvería el interés de interés público si se daban cuenta que Thomas Ryddle II le estaba hablando, por lo que asintió y apresuró a irse. No necesitaba que alguien más se burlara de ella hoy.

No era una señorita, ¿era una broma cruel? ¿Acaso Thomas quería que ella se creyera lo que él decía?

No se volvió para verle.

No le gustaba mirar atrás.

* * *

Para esta adaptación del clásico me basé en Alí Babá. Este personaje cambia a medida que avanza la historia, y voy a citar a Wikipedia aquí, ya que "esto representa que el ser humano puede ser en su infancia noble, cortés y humilde. Pero debido a las consecuencias y obstáculos por los que pasa, cambia su moralidad, y puede llevar a ser un ser vil, despiadado y sin escrúpulos."


End file.
